1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to organizers for paper materials. More specifically, this invention relates to a new and improved organizer for bank notes and statements for personal and commercial use.
2. Prior Art
It will be appreciated that most households and businesses in modern society receive numerous bank statements each month, not only detailing various banking transactions, but usually enclosing the cancelled bank checks. Quite frequently bank statements are several pages long and the checks are enclosed within the statements, making filing of such materials cumbersome and difficult to organize. Previous attempts at creating a filing system have been employed over the years, however, such filing systems do not take into account the unique way banking papers are presented to the customer, i.e. in statement form with cancelled checks. Thus, there is a need in the industry for an organizer which is adapted to receive bank statements and checks which can be easily accessed and easily filed.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the organizer of the present invention. In accordance with the present invention, an organizer having a top portion and a bottom portion to receive bank statements and bank checks is disclosed. The bottom portion includes a plurality of pockets adapted to receive bank checks. The top portion includes a pocket to receive bank statements. The top portion fits over the bottom portion in a closed position. In a preferred embodiment, each of the pockets has a retention portion partially disposed over the pocket to retain the bank notes and statements in place. In another embodiment, a cover is removably attached to cover the pocket and retain the checks therein.